My Playlist
by Miss Fleur de Cerisier
Summary: Una gran carrera como cantautor, millones de fans, una gran fortuna y la admiración del mundo, todo eso poseía Levi Ackerman, mas sin embargo no era la vida que todos tildarían de perfecta debido a varios retos y dificultades que este enigmático chico tendrá que atravesar. Songfic ErenxLevi, soy una novata en esto traten de darle una oportunidad :D!


**Hello hello :D, aquí vengo yo a presentarme formalmente! Soy Daniela, holaaaa -… aam bueno como sabrán soy nueva en esto de los fics todavía y emm bueno quería presentarles esta historia en la que he estado pensando desde hace rato sobre esta hermosa parejita *-* (viva el ErenxLevi o/) será un songfic, en cada cap ire poniendo los nombres y letras de diferentes canciones según se desarrolle la historia.**

**Advertencia: Como podrán notarlo esto es un fic Yaoi (Relaciones chicoxchico) así que si esto no te agrada mejor den click al cuadrito rojo con una x en la esquina de su pantalla :3**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo mi humilde fic :3, espero q les gusteee n.n**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Aplausos ensordecedores, gritos y vítores antes de dar inicio a cada espectáculo, millones y millones de fans aclamando tu nombre, la adrenalina y emoción que se siente en el escenario justo antes de que el baterista de la señal con sus baquetas para dar inicio a la canción y que el reflector te ilumine. Básicamente ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas a la hora en el que el telón de un nuevo show se abre.

Una vida que muchos desean pero que pocos logran alcanzar, el sueño de estar rodeado por todo lo que la fama, la fortuna y el glamur de ser una súper estrella a nivel mundial significa. Una vida que cualquiera disfrutaría, o al menos eso creía él al inicio de su brillante e ascendente carrera en el mundo del estrellato como cantautor.

Levi Ackerman, 25 años de edad, dueño de un envidiable, sensual y fornido cuerpo de piel nívea y pálida como la nieve. De cabello color de ébano como el más obscuro cielo nocturno. Poseedor de una cautivadora y abrumadora mirada gris que hace suspirar a miles de chicas cada vez que le dirige la vista, y temblar hasta al más rudo de los soldados. Caracterizado por su fría y distante, a veces escalofriante, forma de ser que a la vista de paparazis y fanáticos "solo es la cubierta de un enigmático y sorprendente genio musical que no desea mostrar su verdadera personalidad para aumentar el atrayente misterio que envuelve a su vida". Bendecido por una melodiosa voz de terciopelo que, sumada a todo lo anterior, le han otorgado un alto pedestal entre los nombres de los más aclamados ídolos del rock en el mundo. Todo esto envasado en una estatura de 1.60 cm, algo baja y molesta para su gusto.

En resumidas cuentas un guapo y talentoso chico que gracias a todos sus atributos se ha ganado el premio mayor en la ruleta de las oportunidades, obteniendo con este una enorme fortuna, miles de enamoradas y enamorados, viajes a todos los continentes debido a sus giras y el placer de saber que todos en el mundo tienen los ojos puestos en ti.

A simple vista nada podría ser más perfecto que esto, pero como la realidad es que nada en este mundo es perfecto, lo único real es que, saliendo de todo el brillo y el glamur que su carrera como artista significa, la vida de Levi no ha sido un lecho de rosas.

Después de una tortuosa infancia en la que comer significaba la mayor de las suertes y salir vivo era una hazaña y una batalla que había que librar día tras día, Levi siempre tuvo que luchar para salir adelante, aunque esto involucrara pasar por días obscuros bajo el piso que, los no tan desafortunados transeúntes de la superficie, pisaban. Años rudos y solitarios para un chico que tuvo que ser ladrón, matón, asesino y muchas otras cosas para poder sobrevivir y que con el pasar del tiempo lo forjaron como alguien calculador, tajante, frio y totalmente distante a todo.

No fue sino hasta aquel fortuito día en el que cierto rubio le ofreciera una mano en ayuda para sacarlo lejos de las tinieblas y la obscuridad que los callejones le brindaban y lo acogiera en su hogar cambiando el curso de su vida para siempre.

A partir de ese momento su existencia dio un cambio a lo que venía estando acostumbrado, de no tener un lugar estable en cual poder pasar la noche a salvo, a vivir en una especie de internado donde, una gran cantidad de chicos con un pasado parecido al de él, veían un pequeño rayo de esperanza al final del túnel de la mano de una vida decente en el cual podrían tener la oportunidad de estudiar, socializar y tener la aspiración de lograr ser algo más en un futuro.

Con el pasar de los años Levi seguía desarrollando una coraza protectora en la cual, después de muchos días a su lado, solo permitía un pequeño contacto con un círculo especifico de personas a los que, a pesar de todo, seguía tratando con rudeza y hostilidad.

No obstante gracias a la ayuda que significo salir del agujero en el que se encontraba y el tener una educación promedio en donde descubrió el mundo de la música, pudo desarrollar gran pasión por la misma revelando un increíble talento, logrando así después de mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y constancia ganar una beca en una prestigiosa academia de artes musicales, de la cual luego de años de trabajo duro logro graduarse con honores, recibiendo un contrato con una multimillonaria y reconocida disquera que lo llevaría a ser el éxito masivo que es hoy en día y a tener una espectacular y lujosa vida.

Más después de estar en el tope del mundo la gravedad se hizo notar y sin un ápice de sutileza derribo a Levi de su alto podio para traerle consigo una carga de problemas que poco a poco han ido hundiéndolo internamente y que al mismo tiempo han hecho que la vida de esta estrella no se vea tan soñada como en un momento llego a parecerle.

Se oye una voz tras bastidores -Encendiendo pirotecnia, juego de luces, Levi entrando al escenario en 3, 2, 1...-

-Comienza el show...-

* * *

**Yeeeeih estoy emocionada de empezar este fic -... la verdad no se decirles con claridad cada cuanto actualizare, pero mediante el fic vaya avanzando ya tendré mas claro que días lo haré.**

**Esta fue nada más la introducción de la historia, ya a partir del siguiente cap empezara la trama como tal :3.**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo hasta la proximaaaa! :D Bye Byeeee 3**


End file.
